La Fuerza del Destino
by pipe92
Summary: Porque cuando queremos estar con la persona que amamos el Destino se interpone y nos separa   mr satan separo a Videl de Gohan por temor a que algun enemigo futuro la dañara . 17 despues Pan conoce aun joven agradable en la preparatoria y se enamora del sin saber que ese joven era nada menos que su medio-hermano   la princesa saiyajin Bra esta enamorada del joven Son Goten pero el
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro **

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentro<strong>

**- **Se que si puedo hablar con tu padre el cambiara de opinión , el no pude alejarte de mi esto no es justo - reprocha Son Gohan a su novia Videl en la entrada de la estación de trenes de ciudad satan

- No Gohan el ya tomo un decisión estuve toda la noche tratando de que el cambiara su decisión de alejarme de ti pero el no quiere que estemos mas juntos por lo que paso este mañana

- El no puede alejarte de mi - dice Gohan mientras abraza a Videl por ultima - se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar hasta ese entonces quiero que tengas esto - dice mientras le entrega un collar con un perla al medio - es una gema de Namekusei los namek dicen que es de la buena suerte quiero que la tengas tu

Desde ese día en que mr satan separo a Videl y a Gohan ya que esa misma mañana los había encontrado en la cama , Han pasado 17 años Son Gohan sea vuelto un prestigioso medico viudo de la capital del oeste su esposa murió en el parto de su pequeño hijo Son Dan . ahora Dan va rumbo su primer día clases en la ciudad satan junto a su madrina la princesa saiyajin Bra Brief la cual a cuidado al hijo de Gohan como si fuera su hermano ya que ambos son muy unidos ya que solamente tenían dos años de diferencia

Por otra parte Videl se fue si decirle a Gohan que ella estaba embarazada ella tuvo que pasar un dura vida ya tuvo que pasar su embarazo con ex novio shanper el cual la maltrataba tanto fisica como psicologicamente ya que ella no podía defenderse al estar tan débil por el embarazo . Hasta el momento del nacimiento de su hija cuando recupero las fuerzas dándole un paliza a shanper . ahora es la soltera mas codiciada de todo el mundo aun cuando extraña a Son Gohan conservando su collar

- muchas gracias tía Bra por traerme a mi primer día de clases se que es muy difícil para papa estar en este tipo de situaciones con migo - dice un apenado Son Dan

- no digas eso Gohan te quiere mucho el es tu padre solo esta muy ocupado en su trabajo , ademas tu me trajiste aquí yo no se volar recuradas - dice muy alegre la princesa saiyajin Bra al joven Dan - y ya te dije que me dejaras de decir tía me haces sentir como una anciana solo tengo 17 años es tanto pedir

- lo siento sera la ultima vez creo que es hora de entrar no juntamos al salir o no para ir a comer un helado yo invito - sugiere el joven Dan a su madrina Bra Brief

- esta bien adiós Dan no te fijes en niñas bonitas te hará sufrir pero tampoco muy feas busca una no muy bonita ni muy fea y no te metas en problemas ya que Gohan me hizo tu apoderada y no tengo tiempo para venir - grita Bra antes de que su ahijado entrara a la preparatoria estrella naranja _" si no fuera tan tímido y distraído como su padre no estaría tan preocupada por el " _ piensa preocupada por su ahijado mientras mira a lo lejos vea a una persona conocida _"Que extraño que hace aquí Videl satan que yo sepa ella es soltera aunque no se si tendrá algún hijo "_ - Rayos si no me voy llegare tarde a clases

Dentro de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja se encontraba Pan junto a su amiga una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes kumico . al pasar unos minutos el profesor presento al joven Dan como el segundo mejor en el examen de admisión pronto hizo buena amistad con Kumico y Pan en especial con la heredera de la fortuna Satan ya que tenían mucho en común como que ambos practicaban las artes marciales y que sus padres estaban solteros . así se le paso toda la hora de clases al salir se encontró con su madrina la princesa saiyajin Bra la cual estaba esperando lo ya que ella también había salido de clases

- Y Dan encontraste alguna chica especial tu primer día en esta preparatoria espero que si porque si sacaste algo de tu padre espero que sea el gusto en las mujeres tu madre era muy bonita

- si lo se ella era muy bonita lastima que no la conocí . Pero conocí a una chica muy especial se llama Pan es un chica muy bonita creo que me gusta - dice sin saber que la joven con la cual sea enamorado podría ser su media-hermana - tenemos mucho en común que practicamos las artes marciales y nuestros padres son solteros

- bueno invítala a comer el fin de semana no creo que a Gohan le molesta ademas trabaja todo los días - sugiere la princesa saiyajin Bra a su pequeño ahijado - oye Dan sabes si tu tío Goten aun sigue con esa tonta de Pares

- bueno si el tío Goten aun sigue con pares no se que le encontrara es un ignorante ni siquiera sabe que es una hamburguesa pero bueno usted debería intentar acercarse a el - sugiere el joven Dan a su madrina

- tienes razón Dan pero papa no le gusta esa idea el quiere que tenga un novio fuerte pero odia la idea de que yo me empareje con alguien de la familia Son ya que para el seria humillante tener que ser parte de algo del señor Goku se le metió esa idea desde que se fusiono con el - explica la princesa Bra al joven Son Dan

- si nunca debimos haberle pedido que se fusionaran para ver como era Gogeta ese dia si que se enojo pero bueno entonces si puedo invitar a Pan a comer el fin de semana - vuelve a pregunta el hijo de Gohan y su madrina mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2 : mi Corazón sigue latiendo por ti <strong>

Ya había pasado una semana y era sábado día prometido por Pan Satan para ir a visitar al joven Son Dan en las montañas Paos el estaba muy nervioso ya que no frecuentaba tener muchos amigos y menos llevarlos a su casa por suerte estaba junto al su madrina La princesa saiyajin Bra ya que Gohan se encontraba trabajando y cuando eso sucedía ella se quedaba a cocinar y le ayudaba a limpiar su casa . Bra al ver al joven Dan tan afligido lo quiso ayudar para que despejara su mente a si que lo llevo cerca de un lago que estaba en esas montañas

- Dan el amor es un sentimiento mas Bello del mundo pero a la vez el mas doloroso de todos si no lo sabes manejar . te digo esto para que no te hagas ilusiones con esa joven - comenta Bra a su ahijado

- Pero a que te refiere con que no me haga ilusiones con Pan porque dices eso crees que ella me pude hacer sufrir - sugiere Dan tras los dichos de la hija de Vegeta

- Te lo digo porque apenas llevas un semana conociendo la y ya te estas proyectando con ella a futuro debes tomarlo con calma en eso te pareces a tu padre y a tu abuelo Goku son demasiado impulsivo

- No me estoy proyectando con ella solo estoy emocionado por que nunca había tenido una Visita de una amigo a mi casa ya que Papa esta muy ocupado por lo general estoy solo o con el abuelo Goku

- bueno puede ser pero debes entenderlo un hijo no puede culpar a su padre por sus error nadie es perfecto el aunque no pase tiempo contigo se que Gohan te quiere y te extraña pero esa fue su elección de vida , Gohan quería un vida normal y fuera de todo peligro quería salvar vidas de otra manera . Envés de lo que hace el señor Goku de salvar el mundo de enemigos - explica Bra y Dan entiende que esa es la forma de ser de su progenitor

mientras tanto en la capital del Oeste en uno de los hospitales mas prestigiosos del mundo se encontraba el Destructor de androide autodenominado perfecto , el joven que una vez fue el Gran saiyaman quien juro proteger la paz de los villanos , el pupilo del Rey de los Demonios picolo Daimaku el joven semisaiyajin Son Gohan quien se encontraba terminando unos informe pero se le era imposible no porque fueran difíciles si no porque no había día que no recordara a Videl pero sus pensamientos les fueron interrumpidos por su padre quien había llegado usando su técnica de teletrasnportacion

- Hijo se que estas muy ocupado con tus labores de médicos aunque no se que hacen los médicos específicamente no importa tengo un gigantesco dolor de muelas me la podrías sacar - suplica adolorido el saiyajin mas poderos del universo por una simple dolor de muelas

- Papa ya te he dicho muchas veces que no soy esa clase de medico soy cirujano lo que tu necesitas es un dentista y lavarte los dientes mas seguido yo te buscare uno y te pediré un hora para ti con uno que conozco

- Gracias eso me seria muy útil y disculpa por confundirte - dice Son Goku asciendo su típica pose con la mano tras la cabeza - Todavía la extrañas verdad Hijo se ve en tus ojos reflejan un gran dolor y no es por tu fallecida esposa es por ella verdad

- Se me nota tanto espero que Dan no se de cuenta lo haría sufrir si el se entera que no pienso en su madre si no en otra mujer

- No creo que se de cuenta ya que es la misma expresión que tenias el día en que Videl se fue - comenta Goku a su hijo - la única Forma que ese dolor desaparezca es que la vayas a ver tu la quieres y ella también recuerda que era la única que creía que estabas vivo

- Pero si ya me olvido y si tiene pareja y ya tiene formada un familia con el y si ya no me ama no se si podría soportarlo una desilusión tan gran - comenta Gohan pensando lo peor

- Pero Gohan no puedes pensar así crees que si pensara de esa manera habría derrotado a Picolo daimaku a Vegeta , Freezer y a Kid buu no debes caer por la primera piedra que encuentres debes levantarte y seguir peleando lucha hasta por tu corazón ya no puedes mas y mueras espera olvida la ultima parte de morir no hay que llegar hasta ese extremo

- Si Papa entiendo se lo que tengo que hacer aunque debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo aunque no tuve el valor de hacerlo - dice firme a sus sentimientos Son Gohan - Gracias Papa , papa donde estas maldición se fue me dejo hablando solo otra vez y ni siquiera se despidió de mi

Pero Tal Vez su padre si tenia razón el debía luchar por ella como lo había jurado tiempo atrás , eso lo hizo recordar el día en que su padre derroto definitivamente a Kid buu y todos regresaron al templo sagrado mientras todos sus amigos felicitaban a Son Goku por derrotar a la amenaza rosada y se preguntaba si podían confiar en el gordo Buu el hijo de milk llevo a la ojiazul a la parte opuesta del templo sagrado para que nadie los viera

- _" Videl te trague hasta aquí para que nadie nos pudiera molestar quería preguntarte algo se que tu eras la única que creía que no estaba muerto y quería saber porque sabias eso "_

_- " bueno si pero no se sentía que estabas vivo no quería pensar que estabas muerto me negaba a creerlo ya que hemos pasado muchas aventuras juntos y te haz convertido en una persona muy especial en mi vida y no queria perderte para siempre "_

_- " tu también eres una persona muy especial en mi vida cuando estoy contigo se lo que siente mi padre cuando pelea una responsabilidad de protegerte " - _dice mientras mira sus bellos ojos azules y la besa en los labios - " _lo siento fui un tonto no debí hacerlo si quieres abofetearme lo puedes hacer " - _se disculpa mientras cierra sus ojos esperando un golpe pero lo que recibe es un beso y el la abraza y ella también ambos cierran sus ojos y al abrirlos se dan cuanta que se habían caído del templo de kamisama y estaba en tierra - " _te juro que te protegeré con mi vida para que nada malo te pueda pasar ni nadie te pueda hacer te algun daño "_

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

****ja****mas hagan lo que quiere hacer Gohan para recuperar a un **** mujer porque les va resultar****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 : Mal Entendido <strong>

mientras tanto Pan y Dan compartían tiempo de calidad juntos en las montañas Paos Son Gohan tenia otros planes sabia que su padre tenia razón y debía luchar por videl a si que fue volando en dirección donde podía sentir el ki de la ojiazul el cual se encontraba en la Ciudad Satan mas exactamente en la mansión Satan al llegar hay empezó a tocar la puerta de entrada pero para su sorpresa fue recibido por Shanper el cual estaba medio desnudos y con una toalla tapando sus piernas

- Shanper que haces aquí - se pregunta el Guerrero Semisaiyajin a su ex compañero de preparatoria al ver lo en la casa de su Ex novia

- Como que hago aquí estas hablando con la mano derecha de las acciones de la fortuna satan y con el futuro esposo de Videl - responde como si nada malo pasara dejando a Gohan con la boca abierta

- Puedes llamar a Videl tengo al importante que hablar con ella si no fuera mucha la molestia - pregunta Gohan y Shanper llama a la ojiazul la cual aparece y el corazón de Gohan late mas fuerte que nunca

- Shanper nos puedes dejar solo debo decirle algo importante a Son Gohan - dice la pelinegra mientras le da un beso en los labios - Que se supone que haces aquí quiero te vayas no deseo volver a verte tu traicionera cara nunca mas

- Pero que dices Videl porque me tratas de esa manera si yo no te hecho nada y que es eso que te vas a casar con ese tonto de shanper porque cambiaste tanto - se pregunta el Guerrero hijo de Goku por el nuevo comportamiento de la ojiazul

- Yo no he cambiado tu lo hiciste tu me olvidaste crees que no se que estas casado y tienes un hijo con otra mujer hace mucho años volví por ti y tu padre me dijo que estabas casado y tu esposa estaba embarazada tan rápido te olvidaste de tu promesa - grita muy enojada la ex justiciera adolescente por el crimen

- No es así yo puedo explicarlo por favor créeme yo no me he olvidado ni un segundo de ti y de mi promesa yo jure estar a tu lado y protegerte por siempre pero eso fue diferente - explica el ex Guerrero dorado

- Lárgate de mi casa maldito mentiroso nunca creí que tu fueras así pero no eres diferente a los otros hombres de este mundo unos mentiroso y rufianes me caso con Shanper por obligación mi padre se muere y esa es su ultima voluntad - dice mientras le da una cachetada a

El Joven Guerrero Semisaiyajin estaba dolido el destino le estaba jugando una mala jugada ahora un gran mal entendido lo había vuelto a separar de su amada Videl a quien juro proteger a toda costa , ahora ella lo odiaba por creer que la había olvidado así que volvió a su casa resignado pero no se rendiría tan fácil , al llegar se encontra con una Bra muy enojada con el

- Sabes que hora es no soy niñera y ni me pagas por estar aquí para tener que esperarte toda la tarde sabes tango vida propia - alega furiosa la hija de Vegeta a Son Gohan

- lo se Bra perdón es que tuve unos contra tiempos en el trabajo y se me hizo tarde pero te lo compensare algun día pero ahora quiero pedirte otro favor - dice el destructor del androide Cell

- esta bien te entiendo y que seria ese favor te digo que mañana no puedo cuidar a Dan tengo que estudiar tengo demasiados exámenes y no me he preparado - pregunta curiosa La Princesa Saiyajin al Hijo de Son Goku

- Quiero que finjas ser mi novia se que es una locura pero necesito eso estoy enamorado de una chica que esta a punto de casarse y quiero ponerla celosa para ver si todavía siente algo por mi , se que de la forma en la que te la pido es rara - sugiere el ex pupilo del Gran Rey Demonio Picolo Daimaku a la hija de Bulma

- Que estas loco en que andas metido esos ejemplos le das a tu hijo , sabes tu podrías ser mi padre y me pides eso , aunque acepto así le puedo dar una lección a ese tonto de Goten por rechazarme pero nada de andar tocándome solo besos nada mas - dice una no muy convencida Bra por el plan de Gohan ya que tiene un mal presentimiento - pero quiero saber una cosa como murió realmente tu esposa ya que hay una diferencia de una semana y tu afirmas que ella murió en el parto de Dan

- Eres bastante lista efectivamente Lime no murió en el parto de Dan ella tenia Cáncer , Lime era una amiga que tuve en mi infancia después de muchos años me la encontré ella me contó que estaba enferma y solo tenia dos años mas de vida y me pidió como ultimo deseo que me casara con ella y que tuviéramos un hijo yo accedí las fechas coincidieron Dan solo conoció a su madre unos días y yo se lo oculte para protegerlo el cree que su madre murio en un accidente y los otros que murió en el parto de Dan

- Lo siento no sabia pero no es bueno que Dan no sepa las reales razones de la muerte de su madre el tiene derecho a saber la verdad


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores****

**El titulo no es para la pareja de Gohan y Bra si no para la de Pan y Dan ya que su a****mor los condenara al dolor**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 4 : <strong>Amor Prohibido

Habían pasado dos días desde que a Son Gohan se le ocurrió un plan para recuperar a Videl que era que Bra fingiera ser su novia para ver si la ojiazul en realidad lo odiaba y ya no sentía nada por él como ella afirmaba , Pero su estrategia no le saldría tan fácil ya que tendría que compensar a la princesa saiyajin Bra por todo sus servicios por haber cuidado a su hijo Dan , ella quería ir al cine en la capital del oeste a sí que Gohan acepto y la invito aunque ella elijo la película

- En serio me ayudaras a convertirme en Súper Saiyajin no le quería pedir a mi padre porque es muy estricto y me mandaría la cámara de Gravedad - dice muy emocionada la joven Bra

- Claro es muy fácil solo debes tener el corazón en calma mientras expulsas toda tu ira ese es el secreto o al menos a si yo mi papa nos trasformamos en súper saiyajin - responde el hijo de Goku - espera un momento esta es la película que vamos a ver la derrota de Cell a manos de mr Satan - dice al ver el titulo de la película _" Creí que había prohibido esa película cuando era novio de Videl pero ese hombre no tiene límites alguno " -_piensa muy enojado Gohan tras recordar la mañana mr satan lo separo de su amada Videl

_- _Que tiene de malo dijiste que podía escoger la película que yo quisiera y mi papa dice que película es muy graciosa y yo quiero verla para reírme un poco - responde la joven Bra

- Claro que es divertida pero en esa pelea mi padre se sacrifico para detener a Cell aunque solo lo hizo más fuerte y casi muero junto con Cell y tú dices que será divertido se ve que nada te preocupa - alega el ex discípulo de Picolo

- No seas tan exagerado Gohan tu padre muere y revive muchas veces si no sería el legendario Guerrero Saiyajin que es además no debes discutir con tu novia - dice muy alegre la joven Bra mientras toma el brazo de Gohan

- Se ve que te tomas muy enserio tu papel de mi novia pero tampoco sobre actúes tanto y entremos de una maldita vez si no podremos ver nada

Mientras Gohan entraban al cine con su amiga Bra para su sorpresa se encontró con Videl y Shanper quien estaba dos filas más abajo ahora entendía era su ex compañero de preparatoria ahora que él era la mano derecha de las acciones Satán quien había vuelto a los cines esa película donde humilla y pone en ridículo a los Guerreros Z enfrente de todo el mundo para su suerte nadie lo reconocería ya que estaba trasformado en ese momento

- Bra dame un beso y lo digo que está presente la chica que me gusta - dice Gohan mientras empieza a expulsar un poco de su ki para que Videl lo notara

- Que pero yo quiero ver la película está bien pero me compras un helado después al salir - dice mientras le da un beso y Gohan queda mirando a donde esta Videl la cual se sorprende por aquel hecho

mientras tanto en las montañas Paoz la amistan entre Dan y Pan estaba empezando a crecer ya que era igual a la de Gohan y Videl , el un joven muy tímido pero con un gran poder oculto ella una joven con un gran carácter el cual no se dejaba intimidar por nada , ambos habían fortalecido mucho su amistad entrenando juntos sin saber el verdadero poder del otro , mientras entrenaba poco a poco se iban enamorando ( cosa que hará que se desate un batalla entre Gohan y Dan por creer que su padre engañaba a su madre ) su amor prohibido los condenaría al sufrimiento

- Eres muy fuerte sabes cómo aprendiste eso de pelear de esa manera quien te enseño Pan - pregunta el joven Dan después de terminar su entrenamiento juntos

- bueno mi madre es buena en esto de pelear desde muy pequeña me enseño, sabes no solo se necesita la fuerza para ganar debes saber bloquear y contrarrestar la fuerza del enemigo en su contra el mejor ataque es una buena defensa - explica la pelinegra al hijo de Gohan

- Sabes yo aprendía de mi abuelo el me enseño artes marciales y esas cosas ya que mi padre está siempre muy ocupado a veces creo que yo no le importo ya que jamás esta en casa y cuando esta no se que conversar con él - dice muy apenado el joven Son Dan

- No digas eso quizás el también sea tímido como tú debes darle tiempo, sabes mi madre sale con un estúpido arrogante de cabello rubio no se que le encuentra el, si es una mala persona solo está con mi mama por su dinero y fama pero mi mama no me hace caso cuando se lo digo - explica Pan al hijo de Gohan

- Pero es verdad además eres una de las pocas amigas que tengo en realidad eres tu y mi madrina Bra las únicas - comenta el nieto de Son Goku

- tú también eres muy importante en mi vida quieres ir a mi casa a comer algo no creo que a mi mama le moleste en realidad nada le molesta y no creo que el tonto de Shanper le moleste tu presciencia y si le moleste se las ver con migo - alega Pan Satan mientras el joven Dan toma la peor decisión de su vida se acerca a pan la mira a los ojos y le da un beso en los labios se había condenado estaba sin saberlo enamorado de su propia media-hermana


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Elección del Corazón **

Después que Gohan y Bra vieron la película la cual fue creada para mostrar la supuesta victoria de mr Satan a manos de Cell . Se fueron a comer a algo aun restaurante después de unas cuantas horas el ex Gran Saiyaman se fue hacia su casa después de ir a dejar a la princesa saiyajin Bra la corporación capsula al llegar a las montañas paos no encontró a su joven hijo Son Dan si no que en su lugar encontró una carta de su hijo el cual decía que estaría en casa de una amiga , mientras tanto el joven Dan se estaba en la mansión Satan junto a su amiga Pan

- Pan tu casa es impresionante es muy grande cuantas habitaciones tiene esta casa - pregunta muy impresionado el joven Dan por el tamaño de la mansión Satan

- je je je eres muy simpático te impresionas con mucha facilidad esta casa tiene 50 habitaciones cosa que nosotros solo usamos 4 o 5 no se parque tantas pero mi abuelo Satan le gusta asi - responde Pan a su amigo Dan

- Que tantas es impresionante mi casa solo tiene 3 habitaciones una mía , otra de mi papa y la otra es de mi tío Goten a quien echaron de la casa de abuelo Goku porque no hacia nada - explica el joven Guerrero descendiente de Saiyajin

- Pan que bueno que ya llegaste me tenias preocupada porque no me presentes a tu amigo - dice Videl quien venia de ver una película con su supuesto novio Shanper - Pan no trae muchos amigos a casa ella es un poco antisocial

- mama me estas avergonzando frente a mi novio - dice Pan mientras toma del brazo a Dan - el es muy simpático y esta conmigo porque me quiere no por mi dinero ya que no le interesa ese tipo de cosas no como ciertas personas

- Ya hemos hablado de Shanper , Pan el solo estará aquí un par de meses sabes que tu abuelo Satan esta muy enfermo - explica la ex justiciera adolescente de Ciudad Satan - Pan me recuerdas en mi tiempo de juventud donde solía combatir el crimen con tu padre el era un gran guerrero valiente y siempre sabia que hacer lastima que murió - miente la Ojiazul con respecto a Gohan

- si lastima que no lo conocí me hubiera gusto así no tendría que ver la cara de idiota de Shanper - dice la joven Pan a su madre - te gustaría conocer mi habitación Dan adiós mama solo estaremos conversando

- Estos niños crecen tan rápido ahora mi niñita tiene un novio - comenta la ojiazul sobre su joven hija mientras piensa _" ese niño tiene un ki bastante grande de lo normal para su edad y esa personalidad tímida y extravertida me recuerda mucho a alguien no creo que probabilidad habría que ese joven sea el hijo de Gohan " _piensa preocupada ya que su hija podría estar enamorada de su medio hermano

mientras tanto en las montañas paos se encontraba el ex Guerrero Dorado Son Gohan quien estaba preocupado por su hijo el cual solo le había dejado una nota diciendo que estaría en casa de una amiga , no sabia con exactitud donde esta ya que había disminuido su ki la pasar unos minutos llega su hermano Goten quien vivía hay con su hermano mayor desde que milk lo echara por no conseguir trabajo

- hermanito me han contado que te han visto saliendo con Bra por fin encontraste alguien que te hiciera feliz - comente el joven semisaiyajin a su hermano mayor

- Que dices yo no estoy saliendo con Bra con esas intensiones solo somos amigos no te mentiré si te digo que es bonita , simpática y aveces siento cosas por ella pero estoy enamorado de Videl y le hice un promesa de protegerla y estar con ella - comenta el destructor del androide Cell

- Pero no haz visto a Videl en años debería resignarte y quedarte con Bra ademas como tiene sangre Saiyajin envejecerán casi de la misma manera no crees - sugiere el hijo menor de Goku al destructor del androide perfecto

- y de que me sirve vivir tantos años al lado de un persona que realmente no amo si no aprecio prefiero esta el tiempo tenga con Videl sin importa que yo viva mas que ella pero al menos me sentiré feliz - explica Gohan a su joven hermano - y si crees eso porque tu no estas con Bra y estas con un terrícola

- por la misma razón que tu hermanito por amor para mi eso de vivir mas tiempo es una maldicion que un don de que nos sirve vivir cientos de años si tus amigos se irán de tu lado - explica el hijo menor de Goku al ex Gran Saiyaman

- Esas es nuestra maldición hermanito estar enamorado de esa persona y saber que ella morira antes de que tu sea viejo es el precio de tener estos grandiosos poderes de nuestra herencia Saiyajin - explica el pupilo de picolo pensado en su futuro con la ex justiciera por el crimen de ciudad satan


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 : Revelando el secreto<strong>

Mientras Pan y Dan pasaban nuevamente la tarde juntos esta vez en casa de la pelinegra , mientras mas tiempo pasaban ambos juntos su amistad y su amor crecía cada veces mas y mas ya que nadie sabia que tenían un linaje de sangre en común , Por su parte Son Gohan quien esta mas interesado en trata de volver a reconquistar a la Ojiazul que ver en que esta su propio hijo y la Princesa saiyajin Bra quien esta obsesionada con conquistar la joven guerrero Son Goten quien esta apunto de comprometerse a matrimonio con la joven Pares

- Bueno te tienes que ir tan rápido Son Dan porque no te quedas un rato mas puedo pedir a mis chef que te preparan mas comida deliciosa eso te gustaría - sugiere la joven Pan Satan para que su acompañante se quede mas tiempo

- No Pan se me hizo algo tarde ademas he esto fuera de mi casa demasiado tiempo seguro que mi papa debe estar preocupado por mi - Dice con tono de sarcasmo el joven Dan - dime Dan nada mas ya nos conocemos Pan

- No digas eso todos los padre aunque este ausente aman a sus hijos y sabes porque si no habrían tenido hijos en primer lugar no lo crees así tu Dan - explica la pelinegra al joven guerrero descendiente de Saiyajin - yo no cree si con un padre pero daría cualquier cosa por haber tenido uno a mi lado

- Gracias Pan me haz dado ánimos de enfrentarme a mi padre y decirle lo que siento y me gustaría que tu estuvieras hay porque quiero presentarte a mi padre - dice muy feliz por su nueva novia sin saber que es su media-hermana mientras ambos bajan la escalera para salir de la mansión satan

- Adiós mama voy a ir a la casa de Dan a comer algo vuelvo al rato - grita la hija del Gran Saiyama mientras la Ojiazul al escuchar esto baja muy rápido

- espera Pan todavía no te vayas quiero pregunta le algo a tu amigo - dice mientras se acerca al joven que le parece muy familiar - Dan quiero saber como se llama tu padre es solo por curiosidad - pregunta la pelinegra al hijo de Gohan para confirmar sus dudas

- bueno señorita Videl mi padre se llama Gohan ¿ porque ? - pregunta el joven Dan antes de irse con Pan mientras Videl queda paralizada por la sorpresa de saber que su hija esta saliendo con el hijo de su ex novio y por ende es su medio-hermano

mientras tanto en las montañas Paos se encontraba Gohan quien estaba teniendo un pequeña discusión con la princesa saiyajin Bra quien le reprochaba al hijo de Son Goku sobre su alianza que ella lo ayudaba haciendo se pasar por su novia y el la ayudabaria a conquistar a su hermano Goten lamentablemente para la hija de Vegeta . el joven semisayajin Son Goten le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia pares quien acepto su propuesta y este hecho era el que molestaba a la joven Bra ya que ella lo había ayudado pero el no hacia nada por ella

- Ya me canse llevo ayudando te demasiados días pero tu no haces nada por mi prometiste que me ayudarías a conquistar a Goten pero el se va a casar con esa tonta de pares - grita muy enojada la joven Bra

- No es mi culpa que tu no le atraigas a mi hermano yo he hecho todo lo posible ademas que tanto haz hecho por mi si he sido yo quien te a invitado a comer y al cine no se de que te quejas - dice Son Gohan algo molesto por los dichos de Bra

- Como que no te ayudo quien crees tu que cuida a tu hijo señor irresponsable , quien crees que orden tu gran casa , quien crees tu que prepara el gran festín que comes todas las noches y tu dices que no te ayudo - reprocha la peliazul muy molesta al ex gran saiyaman

- y si cuidas a mi hijo a donde esta el ahora llevo días si verlo y si no esta que haces tu en mi casa en primer lugar - pregunta preocupado por la presencia de su joven hijo sin saber en que estaba metido

- bueno el esta en la casa de su novia perdón se me olvido contarte que Dan tiene novia ese chico es muy rápido solo lleva unas cuantas semanas en la preparatoria es una chica que se ve que tiene buenas intenciones me recuerda alguien no se porque - explica la princesa saiyajin al primer saiyajin en alcanzar el segundo nivel del super saiyajin

- como que en la casa de su novia porque Dan no me contó nada y como se llama - pregunta Gohan mientras piensa " impresionante a mi me costo mucho pedirle a Videl que fuera mi novia por su carácter fuerte me costo mas que derrotar a Cell y eso es decir ya mucho pero no se porque siento este mal presentimiento yo creía que era por Videl pero es otra cosa

- Ella se llama Pan tiene 17 años de edad y es la hija de la actual campeona de artes marciales Videl Satan no te parece grandioso Dan saliendo con la hija de una celebridad como ella - dice muy feliz Bra por su ahijado ya que ella lo considera como su hermano menor mientras Gohan queda sorprendido ya que había la posibilidad de que esa niña fuera su hija por su edad porque coincidía con su ultimo encuentro amoroso con la Ojiazul


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 : Una Dolorosa Verdad <strong>

- Ella se llama Pan tiene 17 años de edad y es la hija de la actual campeona de artes marciales Videl Satan no te parece grandioso Dan saliendo con la hija de una celebridad como ella - dice muy feliz Bra por su ahijado ya que ella lo considera como su hermano menor mientras Gohan queda sorprendido ya que había la posibilidad de que esa niña fuera su hija por su edad porque coincidía con su ultimo encuentro amoroso con la Ojiazul

mientras Gohan estaba sumido en su pensamientos sobre su hijo había cometido el error de enamorarse de su propia hermana , pero como estaba tan distraído pensando no se dio cuanta que su hijo ya había entrado junto con su novia Pan , En ese momento Son Gohan se da cuenta que esa joven es su hija porque puede sentir el poderoso ki saiyajin que emana de todo su ser al igual que el gran parecido físico que tiene con su madre

- Dan detenta ahora mismo estas cometiendo un grave error Pan es tu hermana - grita desesperado al ver que su hijo estaba apunto de besar a Pan nuevamente sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes enamorados al igual que a la princesa saiyajin Bra

- Que estas diciendo Papa mientes no puede ser verdad - se niega a creer que la persona que ama resulta ser su hermana - Esta mintiendo no soportas la idea que yo sea feliz - grita expulsando gran parte de su ki trasformando se en Super Saiyajin 2 destruyendo gran parte de la casa

- Detente ahora mismo Dan o podrías destruir a la tierra - grita Son Gohan al ver que su hijo no puede controlarse

En ese instante Dan ataca con todas sus fuerzas a su padre el cual llega a su Estado Mistico esquivando con mucha facilidad los ataques de su hijo , Mientras el se enfurece a tal grado que llega al Super Saiyajin 3 su ki era tan intenso que toda la tierra temblaba y en todo el universo se podía sentir los dos poderosos ki y esto alerto a los dos últimos saiyajin de raza pura quienes se encontraban entrenando en la corporación capsula

- Que bueno que ya llegaron Dan se volvió loco de ira y esta atacando a Gohan deben detenerlo antes de que uno de los dos se mate - advierte muy asustada la joven Semisaiyajin Bra al ver que al fin llegaba su padre junto con Son Goku

- Espera Vegeta esta pelea es de Gohan ademas el no se atrevería asesinar a su hijo y Dan aun siendo un Super Saiyajin 3 no es rival suficiente para Gohan solo debemos observar , despreocúpate Bra no pasara nada - explica muy seguro Goku dejando aun mas nerviosa a Bra y a Vegeta furioso

- Kakaroto explica como es posible que ese mocoso pueda trasformarse en un Super Saiyajin 3 y yo - alega furioso Vegeta

- Bueno Papa eso no es nada Dan es el hijo guerrero mas fuerte del universo y nieto del legendario guerrero saiyajin Goku eso lo hace que el sea muy fuerte solo espero que usted tenga razón y Dan no salga las lastimado - dice Bra muy preocupada de su ahijado

Poco a poco la pelea de Padre e hijo se hacia mas intensa y devastadora , Dan estaba usando todo su poder para vencer a su padre el cual esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de su hijo , mientras el estaba perdiendo muy rápido su ki por su poderosa trasformación pero su ira aumentaba al creer que su madre murió por que su padre le fue infiel con Videl y mas aun por haberse enamorado de su media-hermana

- No vale la pena seguir luchando contra ti , nunca quisiste a mi madre si la hubieses querido un poco no la habrías engañado con Videl Satan y no habrías tenido una hija con ella - dice mientras vuelve a la normalidad y salen lagrimas de sus ojos

- lo se hijo pero te equivocas yo conocí mucho antes a Videl que a tu madre , pero las cosas no fueron como yo esperaba y ella murió tu fuiste su mayor logro ya que tu madre me amaba mas de lo que yo la quería a ella - explica Son Gohan tratando de calmar a su hijo Dan

- suficiente no voy a seguir escuchando tus mentiras me voy - grita furioso y sin creer en las palabras de su padre mientras sale volando muy lejos de hay hasta que se encuentra con su abuelo Son Goku quien lo estaba esperando

- Te haz vuelto muy fuerte pero eso no te hace mejor persona si no que son tus acciones que haces durante tu vida son las que demuestras que clase de persona eres ven conmigo para explicarte las cosas - explica muy serio Son Goku mientras que su nieto acepta su propuesta de irse un tiempo con el

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el enfrentamiento entre Gohan y Dan . Y el ex pupilo de Picolo se sentía muy mal por lo que le había pasado con su hijo ya que ahora el lo adiaba y mas aun que el matrimonio de Videl y Shanper se había adelantado para 4 días mas. Estaba apunto de perder a su único amor y había perdido a su hijo por una confusión , el destino nuevamente había alejado de su vida a sus seres queridos

- Debes ser fuerte Gohan pero porque no le dijiste la verdad a tu hijo con respecto a su madre - pregunta la hija de Vegeta quien estaba acompañando a Gohan

- Y tu porque no estas con Goten ahora que sabes que Pares tiene cáncer a páncreas esta es tu oportunidad de acercarte a mi hermano ella no durara mucho y te lo digo yo como medico que soy - explica muy desanimado el hijo de Son Goku

- Crees que seria capas de hacer ese tipo de cosas estas muy equivocado Son Gohan yo también tengo sentimientos esa chica se esta muriendo y no voy a interponer entre ellos por mucho que ame a Goten - alega furiosa la princesa saiyajin Bra al hijo de Goku por tal comentario

- Este es nuestros destinos separados y sufriendo por las personas que amamos no importa lo que hagamos el destino siempre esta un paso adelante de nosotros - explica muy triste el joven Gohan a la peliazul


End file.
